The invention relates to the preparation "ENTEROGENIN--pulvis and ampules", the method for its isolation on an industrial scale production of the pharmaceutical forms and investigation of the pharmacological effects of the preparation. The active component of "ENTEROGENIN--pulvis and ampules" is a bioactive substance isolated from intestinal mucosa. Data have been reported about substances present in the intestinal mucosa that inhibit cell proliferation (1,2,3). There are no reports in the literature concerning isolation of substances that exert stimulating effect on morphogenesis. We have patented a method for isolation of biostimulating substance from intestinal mucosa of warm-blooded animals (4,5). This method has certain disadvantages--complex technologic process which renders relatively expensive the production of the substance, and incompleteness of the method to the stage of producing final pharmacologically tested forms.